


The Fun Behind Conventions

by focusonspn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn
Summary: A few drinks after the Saturday Special Night lead Jensen, Jared and Y/N to a night that none of them will be able to forget.





	The Fun Behind Conventions

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! And I have been writing this for a while now so, I wanted to post this as a birthday gift from me to me and you as well lol. You can find more of my work on my Tumblr (@focusonspn). I hope you enjoy! ♡

Conventions weekends are the best.

The thought went through your mind as Jared’s callous fingers caressed the smooth skin of your thigh. His lips were tracing a wet path of bites and kisses further up the length of your other leg and towards your wet cunt as his beard stimulated every single one of your senses.

A choked moan escaped your throat at the feeling of Jensen’s mouth sucking at the pink bud of your nipple, as his huge hand kneaded the smooth flesh of your other breast. His beard was tickling your skin in the most filthy way, making you arch your back onto the mattress and against his warm touch. “You’re so receptive to us, sweetheart.” He flicked his tongue on your swollen nipple and your bit your lip, holding back a whine.

You weren't really sure how you three got here. All you could remember was Jared leading Jensen and you to his hotel room after the Special Saturday Night. The promise of more drinking was his excuse. A few drinks led to exchanged kisses, another drink led to the loss of clothing, and lips against smooth skin led to you under the touch of the most gorgeous men you knew.

Jared spread your legs open, revealing your dripping cunt to his pleasure view, and lift the back of your knees up to his shoulders. His hands went to your hips to keep them still when you arch your back. A thick thumb caressed through the slickness of your folds, easily finding your clit and playing with it.

“So wet and ready for us, baby.” His breath against your sensitive point sent pleasured shivers down your spine, ending in a puddle between your legs. You couldn’t help the moan that left your lips at the feeling of his tongue sliding between your slick folds and you cried when he pushed the tip inside, fucking you with his tongue.

In an attempt of grip at something, your hand found Jensen’s length; it was hard and ready for your attention and you wrapped your fingers around his shaft. Your thumb stroked its tip as you move your hand up and down the length, the slickness of his precum facilitating the job. “Oh, so good, baby. Keep going.” his praise made your skin break in goosebumps and you pick up the pace of your hand, his mouth sucking at your nipple in response.

Both men were playing merciless with you but even there and now, when you knew very well you all got a convention to attend the following morning, you didn’t care a little bit. The only thing it mattered right now was your favorite boys, pleasuring you and making you forget the world outside that hotel room. You squeezed your eyes shut and arched your back against their touch when you came. Your hand squeezed Jensen's dick as Jared's tongue licked at the juices leaving your body, Jensen eating your cries away in a heated kiss.

Jared pulled apart from you as cleaned his mouth and beard with his hand. Jensen kissed down your neck, taking more time at the pulsing vein there before continue his path south. His lips and tongue caressed the sensitive skin below your breast and deposited one last wet kiss over your navel. “It’s my turn to taste this tight little pussy of yours.” his fingers opened your folds and his tongue lapped at your cunt, his nose tip rubbing at your clit.

Jared, who now was next to you on the bed, leaned down and kissed you, forcing his tongue between your lips, which you accepted tangling your fingers in his hair. His opened hands traveled up your torso in soft touches, his fingers massaging your skin, to end up squeezing your already aching breasts. Letting your mouth go, his lips kissed your jaw and the flesh under it. “I want your sweet mouth around my cock, baby girl.” He breathed in your ear and nipped at your lobe. “Would you like that?”

You nodded, your bottom lip between your teeth. At your soundless answer, Jared threw a leg above your head and straddled your shoulders. There it was, his giant and hard cock in front of your hungry eyes and at inches from your waiting lips. Pushing out your tongue, you licked at the head, tasting the strips of precum dripping from the tip. Jensen pressed two thick fingers inside your warm pussy as his tongue worked up your aching clit and you choked a gasp against Jared's length.

Taking Jared’s dick deeper in your mouth, you grabbed a handful of his ass cheek as the other stroked the rest of the length you couldn’t fit in your mouth. His long fingers entangled at your hair as his other hand gripped at the headboard, supporting his body weight there. Taking a deep breath through your nose, you relaxed your jaw and allowed his dick deeper in your throat. His long locks were falling on his face, slightly hiding his switched features due to the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn’t seem more beautiful to your eyes.

Jensen skilled tongue sucked, licked and switched on your pussy, driving you insane and making you gag on Jared’s dick as you came hard, gushing all over Jensen’s face and soaking the mattress and sheets under you. 

Jared pulled apart first and Jensen followed him when you were calmer. They both stood at the bed feet as you sat properly on the mattress, allowing you to see their bodies in all glory. Two gorgeous and huge bodies and their cocks standing and ready for you. “Now is time to decide, baby. Which of us would you want filling your pussy?” The charming smirk that Jensen showed you made you weak, and you would have fallen if it wasn’t because you already were sat down.

You thought about his questions, trying to make up your mind and give him an answer, but each option was the same as good and fascinating as the other. Jensen’s cock could stretch you out perfectly due to its thickness while Jared’s could reach deeper inside your tight channel. Each option was delicious and each option made you a puddle between your legs. 

“I can't decide. I want both of you inside me.” You whined, your own indecision frustrating you.

Jared and Jensen shared a look, talking to each other without even saying a word and, when they looked at you again, you couldn't decode the mysterious shade in their eyes.

“You could have us both inside you, sweetheart.” Jensen proposed taking a step towards you. “I mean, literally have us inside you.” He emitted a wicked side smirk.

At first, you didn't get what he was trying to say, the idea just didn’t seem real in your mind, but giving Jared a look and going back to Jensen's face again, reality kick you on the face like a cold water bucket and you jaw almost fell to the floor. “Is-is that even possible?” You asked, a little unsure yet.

“We can try,” this time was Jared who spoke, stepping towards you too. “You can say no at any moment you feel uncomfortable and we'll stop immediately.” The sweet look plastered on his face eased your nerves a little and you didn’t even need a few seconds to be nodding at them. This would be something new you would try and you knew very well your favorite boys will take good care of you through the process. 

Relax and something you could define as joy covered their faces when you nodded at them. Jensen, who was the nearest one at you, crawled on the bed towards you and took your face between his hands, pressing his lips on yours in a heated kiss. “You won’t regret it, baby.” He promised and pulled apart, laying down beside you. “I’ll go first. It will be easier this way.” 

You took the hand Jensen was offering you and you straddled his hips. A moan left your mouth at the contact of his hard dick between your folds. Jensen closed his eyes when you ground your hips against his, lubricating his cock with your own arousal. “I can’t wait anymore, baby.” Jensen sighed opening his eyes.

“Oh, fuck!” Your cry echoed between the hotel room walls as you went down on Jensen’s dick. His was hands holding yours to help you to maintain balance as you felt him stretching your slit. He began to thrust slowly and deep, taking his time to open you up.

Jared behind you didn’t seem able to keep his hands to himself. He brushed your hair away from your back and mapped your back with smooth and wet kisses as his hand traveled up your torso and kneaded your breast flesh, taking the nipple between his fingers. His other hand was stroking his cock as his lips savored how your neck skin tasted like.

A few moments later, when you were adapted to Jensen’s length spreading you out, you felt Jared’s breath against your ear. “Bent over, baby girl.” He nipped at the lobe of your ear. “Let me see that beautiful pussy.” And you obeyed. Jensen received you with open arms, his hands going up over your back, brushing the soft skin. His fingers entangled in your hair and approached your face to his, eating your mouth out. 

A third hand pressed on the small of your back as Jared lined himself and pushed inside your tight channel. A wave of little pain mixed with arousal made your body shiver and you choked a whine in your throat. When Jared was completely inside you, he and Jensen went still, letting the three of you embrace the feeling of all of you connected. You felt a little aching but it wasn't compared at the arousal it was consuming you whole and all you knew was you didn’t want to stop feeling that way.

Not being able to hold back anymore, they started to move in and out, their big cocks stretching you out perfectly in a way you didn’t feel before, so good you could get addicted to it. 

“Fuck, baby! You’re so tight for us.” Jensen’s lips went down your jaw, nipping at the skin where your jaw and neck met as his hand was tugging at your hair, ripping groans from the deep of your chest. Jared’s fingers were in a tight grip at your hips, helping like this his way in and out from your aching walls while his heavy body pressed you between him and Jensen, near to the point of suffocating. 

They soon found the perfect rhythm, making you groan loud and high every time they went in and out, huge and hot, thick and wet. Their mouths were everywhere, his hands taking everything they want, kneading and squeezing, diving you higher and higher until you were exploding in pure bliss. 

“Oh, fuck-fuck-fuck!” Your eyes rolled closed as the orgasm hit you, squeezing their big dicks together with your tight and aching slit. Your hands found the pillows beside Jensen's head, gripping tight at them as your head hid into his neck.

“Yes, yes, yes! Just like that, baby!” Jensen's praise sent more release waves through all your body length. Your body went jelly against his chest, the only force you had left, going out of your body with your climax. He came next, screaming your name in your hair as he spilled his warm seed inside your tight hole; his arms holding you tight against his chest in the desperation of hold on something.

Jared’s hips keep crashing against your ass cheeks, his fingers bruising your hips as he tried to find his own release. His thrusts started to falter and you could feel it, feel his thighs going shaky as he pulled out. His hand pumped his length a few times before he came, strips of sticking cum painting your back, mixed with your own sweat. You stayed there in Jensen's arms, his lips lazily trailing your jaw and neck, finding your sensitive pulse point and depositing sweet kisses.

Something soft caressed your back and, slightly leading your head to the side, you realized it was Jared cleaning with a towel his cum off of your back. Feeling you staring at him, he looked up at you, the corners of his mouth pushing up in a sweet and white smirk. Going back to his task, he wiped the few drops of cum that had landed on your ass and you let out a yelp when his palm connected against your ass cheek in a firm slap, making him and Jensen laugh softly.

Jared pulled your back against his chest and laid down on the mattress as he threw the towel to Jensen, who started to clean himself with the material. “That was the hottest sex I ever had.” Jared's words made you smile lazily as Jensen's joined you on the bed, approaching your face to his with his hand and kissing your smile.

“Agree. Never felt so filled before.” You snuggled more inside Jared's chest and he deposited a kiss on your shoulder blade. 

“Yeah. But don't ya dare to think this’ goin’ to be the last time.” Jensen's voice affirmed as he dragged you close without pulling you apart from Jared's warm, your arm around his stomach as your head was resting on his chest. “We should get some sleep, we'll get fans waiting for us tomorrow.” He said after checking the clock on the nightstand and realizing it was passing one in the morning.

“You're out of your mind if you think I'll be able to don't think all day about what we just did.” You affirmed, starting to feel the little burn between your legs. “Sleep won't ease anything.” Your mind began to go buzzy as you went sleepier per minute.

“That's the thing, baby,” Jared whispered against your ear, his hot breath working better a song to sleep. “None of us will ever forget this night.”

And with those last words, you fell asleep.

There wasn't any doubt, Conventions were the best but it was nothing compared with the fun behind those.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me your thoughts at the comments!


End file.
